


[Art] Lesson Interrupted

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy XI
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Final Fantasy Exchange, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prishe isn't very patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Lesson Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dagas isa (dagas_isa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/gifts).



> This is a bit of Chocobo Down for [Small Fandom Appreciation Month](http://ff-exchange.dreamwidth.org/15512.html) at DOINK!
> 
> I was looking at two prompts from the same person here:  
> 
>
>>  _Ulmia, Prishe, vocal lessons_
> 
>   
>  and  
>    
> 
>
>>  _Ulmia/Prishe, post-CoP or Naja/Abquhbah any time. If you're going with the Ulmia/Prishe, I'd like to see post-CoP fic with Prishe adjusting (badly) to being mortal and having to deal with growing up and longing for something or someone(Ulmia). For the Naja/Abquhbah fic, I'd like to see what they're like when they're alone and not dealing with the mercenaries. Naja should be the dominant one in some way or another, but anything else is fine._
> 
> The second one is more fic-centric, but I'm only really comfortable doing art in this fandom. So I tried to combine a bit of the slash of the second with the premise of the first and came out with... something. I hope it's all right!  
> 

  
   
   
   
   


  
   
   
   
   
 

  
   
 

**Author's Note:**

>  _GUYS_. Did you know that Elvaan have REALLY LONG LEGS? _Did you know?_ Also tiny heads!
> 
> The funny thing about proportions like that on humanoids is that it's really easy to make it look like you were aiming for human and failed. Ugh. I hope I did okay =\   
> 


End file.
